ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
Men Are Messy
|image = Image:Men Are Messy.png |imagewidth = 200px |network = CBS-TV |series = I Love Lucy |season = 1 |overall = 8 |number = 8 |airdate = December 3, 1951 |production = 1x8 / 008 |imdb = tt0609301 |writer = Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis & Jess Oppenheimer |director = Marc Daniels |guests = Harry Shannon Kenny Morgan Hazel Boyne |previous = "The Séance" |next = "The Fur Coat"}}Men Are Messy is the eighth episode of the Season 1 of I Love Lucy. Directed by Marc Daniels, the episode, which was co-written by Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis and Jess Oppenheimer, originally aired on CBS-TV on December 3, 1951. Synopsis Tired of Ricky's messy habits, Lucy divides the apartment in half—he can be a slob in his half, but not hers. Lucy gets the door and kitchen, while Ricky gets the bathroom and bedrooms. Unfortunately, Ricky-and his apartment-are going to appear in a magazine spread, and the photographer comes to the apartment. Plot Lucy is sick of Ricky making a mess of the house, so she divides the apartment in two. She gets the right side of the living room and the kitchen, and Ricky gets the left side of the living room and the bedroom/bathroom. Lucy is annoyed when Ricky asks her to clean up the whole apartment "perfectly, all of it" when a magazine reporter is coming to visit. She doesn't like that Ricky doesn't keep the house neat for her, only for publicity. So, Lucy trashes the house before the reporter's arrival. Did You Know? Trivia *The maid at the Tropicana that Ricky dances with is named Maggie. *The cover on the issue of Halfbeat Magazine says that there's an article featuring Tommy Dorsey. *Part of the scene while Lucy and Ricky are waiting for the Mertzes to arrive at the newly divided apartment was cut from syndication, because there was a Phillip Morris sponsor mention. The DVD restores this scene. Lucy originally goes to share the cigarettes with Ricky, but there's only one left in the pack. So, she breaks it in half and says to Ricky, "You get Phillip, I get Morris." The Mertzes ring the doorbell right after this line. In the syndicated version, it looks as if quite a bit of time has elapsed before the Mertzes arrive, making it look like Lucy and Ricky were waiting for a good while. *This episode was re-aired during Lucy's maternity leave, with an added "flashback" intro. Ethel and Fred are all excited, because there's an article about Ricky in the new issue of Look. Ricky acts like it's no big deal, so much so that Ethel calls him "blase." When looking for scissors to cut out the article, Ethel finds a whole stack Look copies that Ricky bought, blowing his blase cover. Ricky said that he bought so many copies to make up for the last time he got an article in Look. This leads in to the threesome reminiscing about how Lucy ruined the last Look ''photo shoot. Alternate Versions In the first scene of episode #1.08 "Men Are Messy", Lucy makes a reference to the shows sponsor Phillip Morris Cigarettes "You get Phillip, I get Morris." In its 1956 re-run this line was cut from the original negative and discarded. The line has been restored for the DVD release of "I Love Lucy". Connections ;References *''Tobacco Road (1941 film) - Lucy tells Ethel, "Welcome to Tobacco Road." ;Referenced in *''Thick as Thieves'' (1991 film) - Al divides his apartment in half, with one half for him and the other for Lisa, after finding out that Lisa is dating Hal. *''The Simpsons: The Springfield Connection'' (1995) (TV series episode) - Homer draws a line across the floor and says he is acting "a la I Love Lucy." *''The Jamie Foxx Show: You Ain't Gotta Go Home, But...'' (1998) (TV series episode) - Jamie says this episode was a good episode of Lucy after he and Braxton divide the appartment Scene excerpts ;Quotes ---- *'Lucy:' How can you men be so sloppy and dirty? You're nothing but a bunch of messcats! *'Ricky:' A man's home is his castle, and this is my castle. Lucy: Oh, alright, your majesty. I bow to Ricardo I, King of the Slobs! *'Lucy:' Come back in a couple of weeks, Ethel. We'll still be here- a starving Cuban and a dirty brunette!﻿ ---- Cast (in credits order) Starring *Lucille Ball as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley as Fred Mertz Guest Starring *Harry Shannon as Jim White, the photographer *Kenny Morgan as Kenny, Ricky's agent *Hazel Boyne as Maggie the cleaning lady More External Links * Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes